Kazuma's Queen (A Summer Wars Love Story KazumaxOC)
by madstermojo2000
Summary: A contest to find a new opponent for King Kazma plus a new girl in Ueda equals one hell of a year. It will change Kazuma forever, but for better or for worse? And she won't even make one friend while she's in Ueda. Where does that leave Kazuma?


Chapter 1: New to OZ

**King Kazma is holding a M.A. Championship to find a worthy opponent**

**Want to enter?**

_**Yes No**_

A message popped up on my board. King Kazma is looking for a worthy opponent, huh? I might as well try.

**Thank you for joining this competition. Good luck. – King Kazma**

I accepted the invitation and made my way to the M.A. stage, my match starting in three minutes. Walking through the crowd, I spotted Mr. King Kazma on his all high and mighty throne watching all the action. His head resting on his hand, ears flopping to the side. Seeming bored, I wonder why he even put this thing on.

With my match coming up I shoved my way through the crowd, my opponent doing the same. The announcer coming out to do his speech, "For the next match of King Kazma's entertainment we have the strong, the beastly Man Wolf!" A big wolf-like creature came out of his hiding spot from behind the innocent OZ citizens, ones he could crush in one step. I have to fight this guy, about two inches taller than me and covered in hair, defiantly bigger than my stick figure, "And new comer, the dancing arrow Mai Mayumi!" I stepped forward, my stick figure bunny character heightened by the Man Wolf. He looked at me like I was a joke. I stared at him with my red eyes. Giving him a serious look that I hope said 'I'm gonna kick your ass!' The announcer came in between us, "Okay, okay. The rules, first opponent to knock the other out of the ring wins. This is the last match of the day. King Kazma will choose who he thinks is the best and talk to them afterward. Good luck and may the best person win!"

I got into my position; stand still and evaluate the situation going on, "Aren't you going to fight girly?" I just looked at the furred idiot, "Oh well. It will just be easier to smash you to bits," he gave a sickly grin showing his pointed teeth. I saw the way Mr. Wolf was coming at me, leg rising. He is going for a kick in my face. I raised my arm up for a block and threw his leg back his way. His arm was going back, raised high. Punch to the face. My hand shot up and grabbed his fist and twisted it before throwing it off course. I stepped back getting ready for the predicted kick. His foot came in and I snatched it in between my two arms. I threw Man Wolf's leg up and caught it in the palm of my hand. I went down into a squat position and kicked Man Wolf off balance, thus throwing his out of the ring and winning my match.

Everyone looked at me shocked. That's the usual reaction I get, OZ world or not, "Congratulations to Mai Mayumi for winning this match! Good luck at getting Kazma's attention everyone else! I think we have a winner!" The announcer grabbed my arm and shot it in the air. I just stared off into the crowd until my eyes landed in the King himself. On the edge of his seat, I clearly enthralled the blond haired rabbit.

After the announcer let go of my arm I walked away. I was walking back to my homepage so I could log out and go to sleep. I had a big day tomorrow. Just as I was about to leave something grabbed my arm. Someone called out my name. I turned around to see King Kazma.

"What do you want?" I asked clearly annoyed by being deprived from sleep.

"How did you beat that guy in three moves? He was like twice your size!" he asked amazed.

"Try defense and evaluating the situation in front of you," I replied with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"You didn't even land a single hit! That's amazing. How did you do that?" He continued asking.

"I never reveal my secrets," I said putting a finger to my lips and adding a wink, the cute girl routine.

"Not even to the King himself?" I could tell this guy was full of himself. Fame went to his head or something of the other.

"Especially the King himself. I have to leave. See ya!" I shouted turning away holding my hand up.

"Wait!" he yelled after me.

"See ya," I continued walking away from him. Hand in the air until I reached my homepage and shut down for the night.

I stared at the black screen of my laptop. Thinking, King Kazma is interested in me? I couldn't believe that the King of all Kings is interested in me.

I wonder if he lives in Ueda. Maybe I'll meet him tomorrow, even though I don't really like people. I may like him, the guy behind it all. He may even be like me. That would make life interesting, different at least. No! I'm going to go back home soon! It would just be a waste of time making friends here and creating ties to this place! Shutting of my mental debate, I went to sleep.


End file.
